


Stalker: Ed, Edd, ‘n’ Eddy

by QueenAlicorn



Category: Ed Edd ‘n’ Eddy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn
Summary: My stalker pages are a study of a certain show. In this case it is, Ed, Edd, ‘n’ Eddy. I do this to make my creative stories better, and to let curious reader develop a better understanding of my point of view. Because serious chapters can be so long, I typically break them up with a fun chapter. This is literally a study, and NOT a story.





	Stalker: Ed, Edd, ‘n’ Eddy

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy or it's characters.

Note: This is a study of the show. It's an evaluation for me, so that I can hopefully make better and more accurate stories.

Chapter 1, What did you say?

Hey everybody. I have a few Stalker pages, but I think I am going to really love this one.

I do alternate the chapters though. I do a fun chapter, and then a serious one. The reason I do this, is because my serious chapters tend to be super long. And it would just be cruel of me to subject people to so much information constantly.

So, this is a study, so please keep that in mind if you choose to read on.

First a fun chapter; as you can see above I entitled it "What did you say?" This section is going to be some of my favorite quotes from the first season. There are several I do love, but I am only going to pick one per episode.

[The Ed-touchables]

Edd- "Oh, Hello Eddy. So what are you doin'? Hey, was that you ringing my doorbell."

[Nagged to Ed]

Lee- "The way to a man's heart is through his arteries."

[Pop Goes the Ed]

Eddy- "Isn't it obvious?" (Points to his fake chest hair)

Kevin- (Rubs a sponge on Eddy's chest, erasing the fake hair)

Eddy- "Ah! My pencil chest hair! (Grrr)"

[Over Your Ed]

Kevin- "Just what are you up to?"

Ed- "About five, nine, give or take."

(Kids laugh)

[Sir Ed-a-Lot]

Ed- "Ah! She's leaking Eddy. Sarah don't blow up."

[A Pinch to Grow an Ed]

Ed- "Cute little feller. You know Double D, he has your eyes."

[Dawn of the Eds]

Ed- "Ah! It's not fair! Oh, If only I were older."

Edd- "Don't worry Ed. We'll see it on tv in a year."

Ed- "Yeah, with all the good stuff cut out."

[Virt-Ed-Go]

Ed- "Weird, Kevin already has a club house here."

[Read All About Ed]

Eddy- "Get out of my room Double D."

Edd- "I'm outside, Eddy."

[Quick Shot Ed]

Johnny- (reading to Plank) "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a- (gasp) oh my."

[An Ed Too Many]

Jimmy- "Where's my Sarah! I want Sarah! I miss Sarah! Give her back! Grr."

[Ed-n-Seek]

Eddy- "Heh, Look, Ed's a brainless cyclops."

[Look Into My Eds]

Marie- "You've been cancelled, I'm a tv star."

[Tag Yer Ed]

Eddy- "Your brain is the only thing with stretch marks."

[Fool on the Ed]

Eddy- "Gentleman the El Mango Stink Bomb. My brother showed me how to make it, before he went away. Isn't it beautiful?"

[A Boy and His Ed]

Edd- "I think Kevin was really gonna give us something."

[It's Way Ed]

Edd- "Cheer up, Eddy. My mom says fads go in a cycle. In another ten years we'll be back in style."

[Laugh Ed Laugh]

Ed- (talking to a dollar) "Huh? Sweetheart! Baby, come back. Stop teasin'. Lucy I'm home. You an me against the world baby. Yeah! Will you marry us?"

[A Glass of Warm Ed]

Eddy- "Who turned off the sun?"

[Flea-Bitten Ed]

Edd- "Seems like Mr. and Mrs. Bunny have been practicing the multiplication table."

[Who, What, Where, Ed!]

Eddy- "Where are ya, ya little- Yeow! He bit me! He bit me! Jimmy bit me! Jimmy bit me!"

Edd- "A starving artist I suppose. (chuckles) I couldn't resist."

[Keeping Up with the Eds]

Rolf- "Very good. Victor, you're out of here."

Victor- (runs and starts eating grass)

Edd- "Strong union."

[Eds-Aggerate]

Ed- "How am I doing Eddy? Uh, where's Eddy Double D?"

Edd- "Stuck to your foot, like an old gym wrapper."

[Oath to an Ed]

Eddy- "Doth my English bug you bumpkin?"

[Button Yer Ed]

Edd- "Eddy sure has gained confidence since losing his voice."

[Avast Ye Eds]

Jimmy- "Hair emergency! Hair emergency!"

Heh, hey that was nice and short. Maybe you should stick around to see the character evaluation coming up in the next chapter. But until then, 'see ya, Dorks!'


End file.
